


Yonder Star

by auroreanrave



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christian Holidays, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cultural Differences, F/M, Future Fic, Heartwarming, Introspection, different cultures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Thor and a first Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yonder Star

**Author's Note:**

> Some fluff for Christmas, and for Thor's first ever proper Christmas.
> 
> Fic title comes from the traditional Christmas carol 'We Three Kings'.

"I thought they had tons of snow in Asgard." Darcy complained, pulling the large Russian trapper hat firmer atop her hair. She was stood outside in the cold, watching as Thor stared at the deep midnight blue of the vaulted sky above him, snow falling slow and soft upon the cabin.

"We do indeed, Lady Darcy, but there it is much sharper and crueller, and would slice your mortal flesh like the morsels of meat they present to hounds as a gift for services rendered. Here, it is most enjoyable to stand in." Thor said, eyes fixed on the sky above. The sweater stretched across his chest was navy wool, with a pattern of fornicating reindeer in white that Darcy herself had picked out, and that Thor was obscenely pleased with.

"Oh." Darcy took another sip of her hot chocolate, poking around with her tongue to find the sweet swirl of melted marshmallow. Aaaah, the good stuff.

She looked over her shoulder, through the glass patio doors and through into where she could see Jane and Selvig preparing dinner. While no one in their little family was a good cook, Thor had been remvoed due to the Toaster Incident of not too many months ago, and Darcy had been banished for burning the turkey cutlets that had substituted last year for a dinner, sitting over a disposable barbecue in the New Mexico wilderness.

So, instead, Darcy was wrapped up in approximately seven layers of clothing, including one of Thor's shirts she'd long appropriated for being warmer and cosier than any of her own hoodies, and she was watching him watch the sky.

"What are we waiting for again?"

"Lady Jane tells me of a story, one believed by many. Of a magical star that centuries ago guided a young woman to a sanctuary in order to give birth to a miraculous child. I wish to see this star."

"Fair enough. As long as it doesn't turn out to be Heimdall or whoever powering up that magical Rainbow Road bridge again - "

"I have been assured that no such events shall take place." Thor takes his eyes away from the sky, and shuffles back towards Darcy. Despite the weather, he still sports a tee shirt and jeans. No jacket, no scarf. Darcy envies his apparent lack of cold sensitivity; she hails from California where the coldest it ever got was still long-sleeved tee-shirt weather.

Darcy's spent every free hour of their research-trip-slash-vacation to Alaska to curl up by the enormous fireplace in the cabin they've given the four of them, sipping from hot chocolate, and introducing Thor to the wonders of Christmas movies.

(One afternoon, Jane wandered in to find both Thor and Darcy, wet-eyed and sniffling at "It's A Wonderful Life" and walked straight back out.)

Thor wraps a companionable arm around Darcy's shoulders. "Fear not, Lady Darcy. I am aware that such stories may not be rooted in fact. This does not loosen their potency nor their point. They are but symbols in order to help the lost find their way in life. You do not need assume I am so easily naive."

Darcy nods, leaning into Thor for a moment.

"Do you miss them? You know," Darcy gestures vaguely with her free arm, her other arm curling around Thor's considerably firm waist. Behind them, Darcy can vaguely hear the sound of Jane cursing the free-range turkey Erik had picked up. "Your people. Your home."

Thor is silent for a moment, and Darcy curses her propensity for talking without being more considerate. Being a motormouth has always come naturally to her.

Then, he speaks. "I would be lying if I did not. Celebrations on Asgard are mighty and joyous and full of the food and wine of our kin. We spend hours telling stories and regaling tales of battle and triumph. The little ones sing and everyone sleeps for several days so that they might truly feel bliss in slumber."

Darcy blinks at him, owlish behind her glasses. "Seriously? You guys sleep for days? Man, that sounds the life. What about, you know, getting attacked?"

"Heimdall always watches. He is more than capable." Thor's melancholia is gone, a wry smile in place. He has snowflakes in his hair and beard, and Darcy wants nothing more than to hug this mountain of a man who has become one of her best friends.

"Come on, blondie. We've got plenty of Christmas traditions to finish up."

Thor smiles, excitement growing at the corners of his mouth, and his eyes. "Such as, Lady Darcy?"

"Oh, you know, eggnog and films and the turkey." Darcy starts pulling Thor back towards the cabin. The smells of cooking radiate from where the back door isn't quite pulled to the close, steam billowing out in fragrant clouds. Jane might just edge out Selvig in the lab, but he was, apparently, trouncing her in the kitchen.

Thor begins chatting about the films they've watched, and the mighty traditions he has learned about Christmas, and Darcy can't help but smile and laugh, linking her arm through Thor's. Somewhere inside Darcy's cynical, sarcastic heart, she fervently and sincerely wishes for them all to have a happy Christmas, and okay, she might not be doing it on the North Star, clear and crisp against the foggy frost of the evening sky, but it's still a wish, after all.

(Their Christmas is warm and chaotic and very happy indeed.)


End file.
